1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a weightlifting apparatus, and more particularly to a weightlifting apparatus having multiple disc weights respectively mounted on two ends of a bar for weightlifting exercise and selectively added with weight plates or coins therein to achieve fine weight adjustment to the original disc weights.
2. Description of the Related Art
Workout with disc weights, dumbbells, barbells and the like can build up muscle lines, muscle strength and endurance. In general, disc weights take a form of a single plate, and can be held with one hand or two hands in weightlifting exercise.
The dumbbells pertain to small weightlifting equipment. Each dumbbell has a short metal bar and multiple weights respectively and adjustably mounted on two ends of the metal bar, and is good for weightlifting exercise with one hand. Each barbell has a long metal bar and multiple disc weights respectively and adjustably mounted on two ends of the metal bar, and is good for weightlifting exercise with two hands due to its heaviness.
The disc weights are usually made of cast iron and have various choices of weight, for example 2.5 kg, 5 kg, 10 kg and so on, so that users can vary the combination of weight choices by selectively mounting the disc weights on two ends of the metal bar of a barbell based on personal workout preference.
To have a complete combination of disc weights in weight adjustment, a whole set of disc weights having all kinds of weight choices is preferred to be available. However, buying a whole set of disc weights could be a financial burden to users. Furthermore, given the above choices of weight for disc weights as an example, the minimum weight adjustment is done by two 2.5 kg disc weights added on or removed from two ends of the metal bar. This means that 5 kg is the minimum weight adjustment users can add or reduce each time. Such a large increment in weight may overload users and easily cause muscle sprain and strain during weightlifting exercise.